lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairground
The Fairground is a multi-piece Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. It consists of a Ferris Wheel, a Carousel, a Roller Coaster and a Rocket Slide. Each piece is a separate Brick Build. = Ferris Wheel = Appearance The Ferris Wheel is huge, and consists of a giant grey wheel with white glowing bricks all around it, 20 individual orange and grey cabins with brown doors and large windows to look out of. The base is a brown set of stairs leading up to the access platform. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles that spawn with this Brick Build. Objects * Cabin Door - 850 studs to unlock * Large Cabin Window - 850 studs to unlock Notes * This build was added to the Build Showcase on April 18, 2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (73)" * Although the bottom doors open, the cabins are too small to enter. None of the other doors open, and the wheel is stationary (non-functional). =Helter Skelter= Appearance The Helter Skelter is tall red and white-striped rocket-shaped tower with an orange flag at the top. At the outer surface a slide spirally least down from a platform at the top. The Tower is hollow, but not accessible, because the door is blocked and the top is too small. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles that spawn with this Brick Build. Objects * Arctic Flag - 250 studs to unlock Notes * This build was added to the Build Showcase on April 26, 2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (74)" * Due to the door being blocked, this ride is also non-functional. =Roller Coaster= Appearance The Roller Coaster is a large, wooden-style roller coaster. It is non-functional, but beautifully designed. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles that spawn with this Brick Build. Objects * Gate - 250 studs to unlock * Picket Fence - 250 studs to unlock * Reddish Brown Door * Store Window - 750 studs to unlock Notes * Part one of this build was added to the Build Showcase on April 26, 2018. * Part two of this build was added to the Build Showcase on May 23, 2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, part one is labeled as "Showcase Model (75)" and part two as "Showcase Model (79)" * This Brick Build was not available in Showcase Collection Pack #2. * The original creator uploaded the files to Bricksafe. =Carousel= Appearance The Carousel is a small ride with four different things to ride on: A rearing horse, a swan, a pirate ship and a spaceship. It is non-functional, but beautifully designed. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles that spawn with this Brick Build. Objects * Town Hall Plinth * Upper Window Detail * 1x1 Eyeball Tile * Monster Festival Banner 1 * Director's Chair * Space Sign 2 * Small Space Aerial * Modern Wall Light * Yellow Chair * Memorial 2 * Arctic Flag Notes * This part of the build was not released until the Showcase Collection Pack 2 was released in July 2019. * In the Brick Builds menu it is labeled "Carousel" * The original creator uploaded the files to Bricksafe. Background * These builds were created by Jasper.v.K as part of his larger Fairgrounds build. * a link to the original creator page https://bricksafe.com/pages/Jasper/lego-worlds Gallery Category:Build Showcase Category:Brick Builds